1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to USB memory stick technology and more particularly, to a USB memory stick, which facilitates quick assembly, hanging and carrying.
2. Description of the Related Art
USB is an industry standard that defines the cables, connectors and communications protocols used in a bus for connection, communication, and power supply between computers and electronic devices. USB has now become commonplace on other devices, such as set-top-boxes and video game consoles. Many advanced USB data storage devices having relatively smaller size and relatively larger storage capacity have been created and appeared on the market.
A USB memory stick is a mobile data storage device including a memory with an integrated USB interface convenient for carrying and connectable to a computer for data access. Following development of data storage technology, USB memory stick storage capacity has been greatly expanded for wide field applications, and many USB memory stick circuit board specifications have been created. However, the assembly process of conventional USB memory sticks is complicated and inconvenient. Further, USB memory sticks are so small that can easily be lost. An improvement in this regard is desired.